


Northern Lights

by AriaSaeryen



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaSaeryen/pseuds/AriaSaeryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ket-Ket's feelings and background in a poem. Written for Avatar Fanon Wiki's fanon contest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Northern Lights

This is the destiny of a child of the moon

Never was I connected to my element

Why should I not have acquired the fate

To _become_ my element

To become like the city of my home

But still, it’s a curse

It was never meant to be me

The Ice Queen was looking for another

For the one who could make the waters sing

I wasn’t about to let her

I love my family

I stepped forward and she took me

* * *

 

 The northern lights are far, far away now

I am very lucky to have found new family

A big sister and little sister within the frozen forest

I desire to take them home

We might go back across the ocean

To the northern lights

To the family who thinks me lost

But the Ice Queen is merciless

She will never ever let us go

I will not relent, however

I will stand by my new sisters

And one day

We three will return to the northern lights

And the snow


End file.
